


A Man's Revenge

by Fic_Request_Blog



Series: LotR Drabbles [2]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Humor, Legolas ends up in a lake, Other, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 17:25:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9452189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fic_Request_Blog/pseuds/Fic_Request_Blog
Summary: Legolas and Aragorn haven't grown up. At least, Elrond doesn't think so.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In Imladris](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/258962) by Evergreene. 



Aragorn walked through Rivendell in peace. He had found none of the fellowship anywhere, so, he had gone out for some quiet rest.

While walking, he had stopped for a short smoke, resting under one of the many elegant trees. The stream next to him gurgled happily in the morning light as smoke drifted up to play in the tree's boughs.  
All of a sudden, a golden flash knocked the pipe away from his worn hands and threw him into the stream. As he came back up spluttering, a certain fair-haired prince took his arms and tied them tightly behind his back. Laughing, he gagged the extremely angry ranger, propped him against a rock in the warm stream, and skipped away happily.  
Strider sat in the running water, stifled yells still berating the gag in his mouth. As he finally settled in to wait, he realized he would have to be released by Legolas or found by someone else; neither of which would help his dignity.  
Only a small time later, Lord Elrond stepped around the same tree to find a pipe, still smoldering, on the ground. At a noise, he looked back up to find a wet and furious Estel bound in a stream. Raising a pencil-thin brow he only allowed the slightest of twitches to reach the corners of his mouth. Wading elegantly into the water, he un-gagged the man. Begging to untie him, his suspicions were confirmed by the curses that were let loose.  
"Damned elfin bastard! I'll get him for this!"  
As Aragorn was released he jumped up, gave a small bow and word of thanks, and ran off. Only when Estel was out of sight and Lord Elrond was standing on the bank did he allow himself a quiet chuckle.

The ranger stalked his prey carefully. Dark hair easily blended in with shadows as the light-haired elf remained oblivious to the threat. Movements too swift to follow had one elfin prince flying into the deepest lake in Imladris. Aragorn, although heavily tempted to see his face, ran before Legolas could drag himself from the lake; knowing the danger of meeting the elf after his swim.

He purposely found Arwen to spend the afternoon with.

Through this, Legolas had found himself walking up a path, nearing two hobbits sitting upon one of the intricately carved benches


End file.
